


Agents

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Character Death, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Past Character Death, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt are both agents and both have their past. What happens when their paths cross and they work together?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a full story out of this

Sebastian Smythe was a trained and successful agent. He was professional, smart, fit, and he worked alone. He always worked alone... well, at least since he watched his partner die. From that day, he strictly refused to have another partner, and his boss was kind enough to support that. Until today. 

"No, absolutely not. I don't need a partner, I work alone!"

He spared a glance towards the guy who called himself an agent. More like a fashionista.

"Sebastian, Kurt is your new partner, whether you like it or not."

Sebastian looked at Kurt and shook his head. He had an important case to solve and he couldn't let anything or anyone distract him.

Weeks went by, and Sebastian still didn't warm up to Kurt, despite Kurt's best efforts. When they were chasing the lead to some warehouse, Kurt yet again tried to make conversation without success.

They got out of the car and took a look at the outside of the building.

"Why is it always a warehouse?" Sebastian asked.

"It makes them feel like their real big bad boys. Often they’re the complete opposite,” Kurt remarked.

This got a reaction from Sebastian. He laughed. He actually laughed and finally said something in reply.

"Good point... let's have a look. I’ve got your back as long as you’ve got mine."

"Of course."

They slowly entered with their guns out, carefully watching over every corner, getting cover anytime they could. They were often back to back to keep each other covered.

Kurt found a file with Sebastian's information in it.

"Sebastian, I got something!"

"What is it?"

"Your personal file…”

"What... but why would someone need it? And who?"

"I don't know, but something tells me it's a really bad sign and part of something way bigger."

"But what?"

"Hello, Sebastian."

At the sound of someone's voice, they both turned in that direction with their guns pointed in front of them. 

Sebastian's eyes darkened with hate upon seeing who it was. 

"Hunter."

" Long time no see... not since I killed your partner.. you got a new one, huh?"

"Shut up!"

“Or what? Are you gonna shoot me? You didn't do it then, you won't do it now.. you don't have the guts for it."

"But I do." 

Kurt shot Hunter in the shoulder, sending him on the ground.

Sebastian only stared at Kurt and Hunter chuckled. 

"You can't stop the plan... it's almost complete..."

"What plan? Why have my file?" Sebastian asked. 

"You'll see soon enough… or not because you’ll already be dead." Hunter pulled out a detonator from his pocket and pushed the button. 

Kurt and Sebastian just looked at each other and ran- ran literally for their lives.

The loud explosion ran through the building behind them as the shockwave sent them flying out of the entrance they were currently running through. 

They landed on the ground in front of the building which was on fire now. Sebastian was the first to get back up.

"Damn that was a boom... Kurt?"

Sebastian looked around and saw Kurt laying a bit further back. He panicked and instantly went to him, holding him up in his arms.

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up! Kurt!"

"Don't shout so much…"

"Dammit, you scared me."

"Sorry... you actually care."

"What, no... I just don't want the paper work if you die."

Kurt smiled. Sebastian really cared. 

"Well, I'm starving, and unless you have any marshmallows with you... I'm going to have to go somewhere else."

"Great, I'll join you. I’m hungry too and we need to discuss what we learned."

"Sure."

They walked away and got into a car in tandem. Yes, they were partners, and Sebastian didn't mind that much anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter was successful I decided to continue

Kurt and Sebastian went to a café nearby. They ordered something to eat and drink. Just by their orders, they learned something new about one another. For example, Sebastian noticed Kurt ordered the sweetest drink, but without fat and sugar. As for Kurt, he came to the conclusion that Sebastian must be addicted to pastries. How else one could eat three croissants and a pasty.

“So what do we know so far?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Actually not much. Just that it's the same organization that I've been trying to get for years. They want to take over the world." Sebastian cringed at the end.

"Lovely... how are they going to do that? Or who is behind all of this? Clearly not the guy who blew himself up."

Sebastian thought about it for a bit. "I don't know, and we don't even have that file. It could have helped us; it was a clue after all."

Kurt smiled and reached to his inner pocket in his jacket. "You mean this file?"

Sebastian couldn't hide his surprise when Kurt showed him. "How did you... when?"

"Right when we heard the guy's voice."

"Great job, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt remarked with a smile, and Sebastian had to smile as well. If anything, Kurt Hummel isn't a bore.

They ate the food and drove back to the station, where they informed their boss about what happened and what they found. 

"This is very disturbing. It's definitely not a coincidence that they had your file, and we have to figure out the reason and how they even got it in the first place." 

Their boss looked concerned.. maybe too concerned in Kurt's opinion.

"We'll figure it out. Sebastian, we should check the other lead we have,” Kurt said.

Sebastian looked surprised for a moment but quickly recovered and nodded. 

When they got back to the car Sebastian couldn't keep his curiosity at bay.

"What lead? We don't have one."

"You didn't notice how suspicious our boss was acting,” Kurt asked, “ and that he had an address of a club pulled up on his computer? We should take a look at the address."

Sebastian frowned. "You think our boss has something to do with the End Of The World Organization?"

"Maybe, something just doesn't feel right."

Sebastian started the engine. "Okay let's check it out."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No... we’re partners, and partners need to trust each other...if you feel something is fishy, I believe it. Until we find proof that it's right or wrong, everything is possible."

Kurt smiled. "Then step on it."

Sebastian smiled back and stepped on the gas driving to the club.

Meanwhile in the boss’ office.

"Hey it's me. We have a problem. They found the file and kept it. They can't find the truth.. not yet... I might have a plan…”


End file.
